Compression and/or liquefaction of gases can provide a variety of benefits. For example, compressing natural gas into compressed natural gas increases the energy density and can allow for the storage and transportation of larger amounts of energy. Liquefying natural gas produces an even greater energy density and can similarly provide storage and transportation benefits. Additionally, the compression and liquefaction of other fuels and/or other non-fuel gases (e.g., air, nitrogen, oxygen, helium, etc.) can also provide benefits. For example, liquefied nitrogen can be used in a variety of industrial and manufacturing processes.
Various compressors have been developed to compress and/or liquefy gases. For example, shaft driven compressors, including reciprocating compressors and centrifugal compressors, are often used to compress a gas as part of a liquefaction process. Compressor driven liquefaction systems are generally powered by separate internal combustion engines or electric motors that consume large amounts of energy to drive the compressor. Additionally, liquefaction systems employing shaft driven compressors with separate power sources often occupy large operational footprints.
In view of the benefits provided by compressed and liquefied gases, and the relatively high energy consumption and large size of existing compression systems, it would be advantageous to provide a compressor that has reduced energy consumption and a smaller operational footprint.